A NEW HOME
by LovesJakeBlack
Summary: 1ST PLACE WINNER OF P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest: Mandy is the new girl on the block, what happens when she meets her sexy new neighbors Paul and Jake? Rated M for ***Lemons***


"P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest"

**Title: **

A NEW HOME

**Author name & FFnet Link: **

LovesJakeBlack

http: // www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~lovesjakeblack

**Pairing: **

Jacob, Paul & Mandy

**Raiting: **

M

**Summary: **

Mandy is the new girl on the block, what happens when she meets her sexy new neighbors Paul and Jake? Rated M for ***Lemons***

**Disclaimer: **

_**All Twilight characters names are owned by Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.**_

* * *

"Hell yeah!" Mandy exclaimed as she looked out the window at her new neighbors.

There they were two gorgeous Native American Gods sent down from the heavens for her eyes feasting pleasures. They were beautiful, tall, muscular, with the deepest russet colored skin, their hair jet black, their eyes deep and foreboding. They were the perfect specimens of beauty, strength and agility. She sat in her living room observing them casually out the window. They were playing basketball on their driveway, hooting and hollering every time someone dunked the ball in the net.

Mandy knew she had a lot of work ahead of her, she had just moved into her new home and had a ton of unpacking to do. 'Oh well, the boxes will be there later.' She thought. 'It's not like they're going anywhere.' She shrugged her shoulders and got up to get a drink. She poured some whiskey in a tall glass and topped it off with ice and coke. A quick stir and it was back to the couch for some "entertainment."

"Wooh! Who's the Alpha?" The man with the permanent sunny smile yelled as he caught the ball in his large hands.

"Alpha?" Mandy said out loud.

She dismissed it as a guy thing and kept observing the two men playing. Her interest was peeked a little more as time went on, both men were very hot, sweat was gleaming off of their skin, clinging to their well defined muscles. The more serious looking guy took off his tank top and wiped his brow before continuing their game. Mandy's stomach clenched as she took in his rock hard eight pack abs. Her eyes traveled down to his low slung shorts to his perfect V which dipped below his waistband. She gasped.

The guys both seemed to stop their game and look over in her direction at the exact same time. She froze in terror. There was no way they could have heard her. Was there? She sunk back into the couch and sipped on her drink nervously. She decided to stop eves dropping and get back to work.

The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking miscellaneous boxes of dishes, pictures, books and keepsakes. She went out to her truck to get a few more boxes. She cursed under hear breath at her brother for ditching her today of all days. It seemed that every time she needed him he would bale out for some chick he'd just met. What was the point of having brothers, when none of them were around when you really needed some muscle?

She reached in and pulled out a box, she teetered a bit trying to balance it in her arms.

"Steady there." A deep male voice said.

She felt two large hands slide across hers gently gripping the box and pulling it away from her. She looked up and saw one of the guys that she had been observing all afternoon. She blushed at the realization that she might have been caught looking at them earlier.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey no problem beautiful. Where do you need this?" She led the way into her living room. "There's fine." She pointed to the corner.

She observed a little too closely as the man bent over and placed the box on the floor. He turned to look at her and flashed a smile. She looked away awkwardly, he chuckled.

"S'ok." He winked. "You can look."

Her face turned several shades of red right then.

"I'm Paul, I live across the street in the grey house." He slowly looked her up and down as he spoke.

"Yeah I know." Mandy said feeling a little self conscious.

"Do you have a name? Or am I going to have to guess?" He teased biting his bottom lip.

"Mandy." She looked at his lips a little too intensely.

"Nice to meet you Mandy." He held out his large hand which she took hesitantly and shook. "Well, now that we got the formalities out of the way – where's your boyfriend or husband to help you with all these boxes?" He asked walking back out to the truck with her and looking around.

"Don't have one." She responded with a shrug and a bit annoyed by his candor.

He smiled and then turned to the street and whistled loudly.

"Hey Jake!" He yelled out.

"Yeah?" His friend yelled back from across the street.

"Come give us a hand!" Paul motioned towards the boxes in the truck. "That's my buddy Jake, he's a cool guy." He told Mandy.

Jake jogged across the street.

"Hey, how's it going?" He smiled warmly at Mandy. "New girl on the block, huh." He pointed out.

"Yeah, that's me." Mandy said quietly.

"I'm Jake." Jake held out his hand.

"Mandy."

They shook hands and proceeded to unload the rest of the truck.

"So where's your boyfriend or husband to help you with this?" Jake asked.

Why was everyone asking her that question? Did it make a difference if she had one? Or were they just rubbing in the factor that she didn't have one?

"Don't have one." Mandy said a little annoyed.

"Take it easy there Jake, quit hitting on the poor girl." Paul play punched Jake's shoulder.

"What ever man." Jake rolled his eyes.

Mandy couldn't help chuckling at the obvious display of testosterone in the room. The guys helped her unload all the boxes from the truck.

"Wooh! Now that's strong." Paul said picking up Mandy's glass of whiskey and coke and sniffing it. "I could smell that across the room." He joked.

"Well maybe you should keep your nose to yourself." Mandy said sarcastically.

"I like sarcasm." Paul winked.

"Hey Mandy, why don't you come over for dinner? We were gonna grill some steaks tonight – you should join us." Jake smiled warmly.  
"Uh?" She pondered her options, to stay in and order pizza or go hang out with her sexy new neighbors. "Sure, thanks."  
"Hey no prob, you're probably dog tired and we could use the company. Well I could anyway, Paul is such a drag sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

Paul shot him an annoyed look as he placed his arm around Mandy's shoulder. Mandy looked at Jake and then at Paul, what was with these two? She admittedly was enjoying all the attention.

The guys left Mandy to freshen up. She quickly took a shower, changed and walked across the street. Paul and Jake lived in your typical bachelor pad. There was a huge big screen TV in a large living room with big comfy couches and chairs. Looking around she seemed to notice that everything seemed to be a bit larger than average. Well, they were pretty large guys, so it made sense.

They went out back, the guys took turns talking to Mandy while cooking. When they were done eating they sat back and chatted a bit more.

"Hey, do you like to play pool?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Mandy smiled. Pool was one of her specialties, she was a bit of a pool shark, but they didn't need to know that just yet.

"C'mon we got a wicked game room, you gotta see it." Jake said and jumped up from the table.

They took Mandy upstairs to their game room. Sure enough it lived up to its title, the entire upper floor had been converted into a room full of games. There was a large pool table in the center of the room, another big screen TV with a game system and many cabinets filled with games and music. Paul grabbed a remote off of the fancy stereo and pressed play. The room was rocked with the beat of heavy bass.

"Good music." Mandy yelled over the music.

"Yeah, I love my stereo." Paul smiled big.

They played a few games of pool, first Mandy against Paul while Jake watched and then Jake against Mandy. Mandy of course won both games.

"What are you, some kind of pool shark or something?" Jake asked scratching his head, still trying to figure out how he could have possibly lost.

"I just have a lot of practice." Mandy responded, unwilling to give more details.

"Why don't we up the stakes." Paul challenged.

"What do you mean?" Mandy questioned.

"Well, we need some kind of incentive to win, so why not play strip pool." His mouth turned up at the corner in a half wicked smile.

"Strip pool?" Mandy raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious."

"Oh absolutely." Paul licked his lips and looked her up and down again. "You aren't scared are you?" He challenged her again.

"Pfft!" Mandy rolled her eyes.

"So is that a yes?" He pressed on.

Mandy weighed her options silently, if she lost, she would have to strip down and that wasn't something she was really willing to do. But she was damn good and she knew she already beat them once, so sooner or later she would be seeing some sexy naked flesh. The second option was far to tempting for her to pass up.

"Deal." She said a little too anxiously.

Paul smiled hugely and crocked his knuckles before grabbing his pool stick. Mandy of course won. Paul took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor with a grumble. Mandy wasn't complaining. Jake was up next, sure enough, he lost. Another shirt joined the first on the ground. Mandy was starting to get a little distracted by all the half naked men in the room. The next game was barely won, Paul took off his sox.

"Come on Paul, your sox?" Jake teased.

"Hey they count as clothing." Paul added.

"What a wuss." Jake teased on.

"Ok fine!" Paul growled.

He unbuckled and dropped his jeans. Mandy's mouth dropped as she ogled his black CK boxer briefs.

"My turn." Jake winked.

Mandy shook her head and attempted to concentrate on her game. She could feel Paul's eyes on her the entire time, staring a little too attentively every time she bent over. Jake looking down her shirt every time it was her turn.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Jake said in a sexy deep voice.

Mandy had lost track of the game, she looked down to the table, Jake had the perfect shot to win, he pulled his pool stick back and shot the black ball into the corner pocket. Her mouth opened in amazement.

"Ha! I win!" Jake squeaked out and laughed.

He looked at Mandy with serious eyes.

"You know the drill." He said with a smile.

She looked at him and then at Paul nervously. There was no way in hell she was going to punk out at the last second. She decided to take it like a man and remove her shirt. She was wearing a thick bra anyway, so it's not like they would get to see too much. Her shirt hit the floor, as did the guys mouths. She heard a low rumble in the room. It sounded almost like a silent growl. Both guys were looking at her with darkened eyes.

"Uh – look at the time, I think I should get going, I have a lot of unpacking to do and need to be up early tomorrow morning." She quickly grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

Jake shook his head. "You don't have to leave Mandy, sorry." He looked over at Paul who was still fixed intensely on Mandy. "Paul!" He scolded.

Paul shook his head and seemed to snap out of it.

"Thanks so much for everything, really I had a great time." Mandy said as politely as she could.

She knew if she didn't get out of there she was going to jump both of them.

"I really gotta go though, maybe we can do this some other time again?" She squeaked.

"Sure, sure." Jake smiled.

She quickly said her goodbyes and hurriedly walked back to her house. Once behind her closed door she slid down to the floor and placed her head on her knees.

"Oh my God, what the hell was that?" She said out loud.

She replayed the details in her mind. Paul slowly removing his shirt, Jake slowly removing his, their rock hard abs, their beautiful russet skin contracting as their muscles flexed and released. Paul's pants slowly sliding down to the ground, his perfect ass, round and hard underneath the thin material. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

A loud knock on the door made her jump up.

"Who – is it?" She asked nervously.

"Jake. Can I talk to you?" Jake's deep voice came from the other side of the door.

Mandy swallowed hard, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around maddeningly. She opened the door slowly, Jake was standing there in only his jeans.

"Hey." She said trying not to ogle him again. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" His eyes were deep and dark, his voice low and husky.

"Yeah." She stepped back.

He took a few steps in and turned his back to her, she turned around and closed the door wondering what was going on. She felt two large hands on her waist, instantly she tensed up, squaring her shoulders. She felt Jake's body push up against her back.

"I couldn't help myself anymore." He whispered deeply.

Her lips parted to say something, a little squeak came out, but no words would be formed from her open mouth. Jake's hands gripped at her waist, pulling her up against his body, she felt his nose up against her throat running up and down.

"You smell amazing." He growled, his tongue found its way to her sensitive flesh and licked up and down.

She shivered, her skin crawling with goose bumps now. Jake's hands slid forward onto her stomach, his tongue continued leaving hot flames across her neck while his hands softly caressed her stomach. Mandy thought this was amazing, but there was a part of her that wished he would cut the sweet crap out and just throw her up against the door already.

He flipped her around abruptly and gasped crushing his lips on hers urgently. His tongue pushed its way into her willing mouth. He lifted her up onto his body gripping her ass in his large hands, kneading and squeezing both her cheeks. She gasped into his mouth.

With a growl, he bit down on her bottom lip. He took a few steps and sat down on the couch allowing her to straddle his legs. Their lips danced hungrily against each others. He reached down and pulled up on her shirt, she moved back allowing him accesses. He slid it up over her head before tossing it across the room. His large hands roamed her skin.

"So soft." He moaned and reached for her bra.

He quickly unhooked it and tugged it off not once breaking their kiss. Mandy hissed at the contact of his scorching skin against her bare flesh. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, licking and sucking every inch of sensitive skin. His hands slid down her back to grab her ass again pulling her upwards, his lips moving further down, past her neckline, to her cleavage and then with a gasp he took her sensitive nipple into his mouth. She moaned out. His hands roamed freely around her ass and outer thighs while his tongue worked maddening circles on her nipples, going back and forth from one to the other.

Jake ran his hands inwards to caress the inside of her thighs. She moaned with pleasure as his knuckles brushed up against her center. His body tensed at her reaction, he quickly removed his hands and went straight towards her button and zipper. He quickly undid her jeans and tugged them off leaving her only in her panties. Her head was spinning and her body was on fire, she reached down and undid his pants hurriedly.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up off of him. He laid her back onto the couch and stood up slowly removing his pants, biting down on his bottom lip. His eyes ravaging her skin. Her eyes bulged out at the sight of his large cock as it sprung out. He quickly kicked his clothes off and took in her expression.

"Nice huh?" He smiled proudly looking down where her eyes were. "You're turn."

He raised his brows once in a mischievous smile and moved in to pull her panties off. His fingers slid up and down between her folds.

"So wet for me." He whispered.

He lay down on the couch lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders. His mouth wasted no time diving in to explore her sensitive center with urgency. She moaned and hissed out in pleasure as he found her sensitive clit licking and suckling it bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"Come in my mouth." He gasped and then sucked on her more urgently.

Her entire body was rocked with her release, which Jake lapped up hungrily. Her eyes closed enjoying the waves of pleasure. She felt him stretch and then heard a tearing sound. She looked down to him rolling a condom over his hard cock. He looked up at her and smiled widely. She smiled in anticipation.

He sat down on the couch and looked over at her patting his lap.

"Come here." He said in the sexiest voice.

As long as he was talking to her in that voice, there was little to nothing that she would refuse him. She quickly got up and straddled him, gripping his shoulders for stability. He teased her folds with the head of his cock sliding it up and down making her squirm.

"Is this what you want?" He growled. "My big hard cock in you?" He kept teasing her.

Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head in anticipation, she let out a small whimper of frustration.

"What?" Jake chuckled and rubbed himself up against her clit.

"Stop teasing me." Mandy growled.

"Teasing is half the fun." Jake didn't stop his teasing.

"Just fuck me already!" She demanded.

"Mmm are you horny baby? Do you need a big hard cock stuffed inside of you?"

Her stomach clenched at his words and she let out a loud moan. He smiled triumphantly and with a gasp plunged into her.

"Oh god." She moaned out as his hips rose and fell on the couch sliding in and out of her slowly.

Her body needed more intensity, she was craving more roughness, he felt amazing, but she needed more. Her hips quickly picked up the pace on him moving back and forth and up and down on his hardened cock.

"Yesss…" He hissed. "Ride me hard. I know that's what you want."

He gripped her hips hard and she complied thrusting herself down onto him. They were both moaning and groaning, their bodies were covered in sweat. She felt herself nearing her climax. Her moans and whimpers coming closer together now.

"I want you to come on my cock." He hissed rolling her over onto the couch.

He pushed her legs back and thrust into her deep and hard making her scream out his name.

"That's it, come on me Mandy." He grunted pounding into her now.

Her entire body shook violently with her release. He quickened his pace and grunted out with his own release. He collapsed onto her body panting and gasping for air.

"God, you're fucking amazing." He panted.

Both of their bodies were still shaking after their release. They lay there coming down from their pleasure high. Jacob softly kissed and caressed her body. After a while they got up and got dressed. Jacob gave her a sweet kiss.

"Do me a favor Mandy." He said between kisses.

"Yeah?" She whispered capturing his bottom lip in between hers.

"Don't tell Paul." His eyes were pleading.

"No problem, our little secret." She smiled.

"I can't wait until the next time." He bared all his teeth in a huge smile. "But I should get back now, before he gets suspicious." His eyes dropped to the ground.

"Ok. I'm usually up late at night." She hinted.

Jake's face lit up again, he leaned down and kissed her lips one last time and left. Mandy closed the door behind him and was completely floored. She couldn't believe that she just had some of the best sex she'd ever had in her life with her sexy neighbor.

She went into her room and took a long hot shower, her muscles felt a little sore after her sexual rendezvous with Jake. Not that he was too rough with her, it's just he was so large, in more ways than one. Actually she wished he would have been a little rougher, oh well, maybe next time.

After she was done with her shower, she threw on a pair or shorts and a tank top. She went back to the living room and turned on the TV. There really wasn't much on this late, she flipped channels and soon got bored. She lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling playing back what had just happened there in her mind. There was a knock at the door. A huge smile spread across her face, Jake must be back. She paused as she got to the door. 'He couldn't be back for more already? Could he?' She thought.

She looked through the peek hole, Paul was standing there with his arms crossed. He had a stern look on his face.

"Oh great." She whispered and opened the door. "Hi Paul."

He didn't say anything, she opened the door as a gesture to invite him in. He walked in silently and turned to look at her with deepened eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She finally asked.

Without a word he slammed his body into hers and attacked her lips in a hungry kiss. She was then slammed up against the front door by his massive body. His hands groping her hungrily.

He pulled away from her lips. "I fucking want you so bad!" He growled, slamming himself against her again making her gasp for air.

A war raged inside of Mandy's head, this was wrong, she just had sex with Paul's roommate, she couldn't do Paul too, could she? Not in the same night. Was that wrong? Her thoughts became clouded as he grabbed her chest in his hand and squeezed hard. A mixture of pleasure and pain rocked her body. She had wanted him all day, Jake was gorgeous, sweet and sexy but Paul was a true animal. And by the way his hands were touching and grabbing her she knew he was exactly what she had been craving.

She could feel his hard cock pressing against her stomach through his shorts. He pulled back from her and took his shirt off throwing it across the room. He quickly grabbed her tank top and pulled at it, ripping it off of her revealing her breasts.

"Fuck, you're not wearing a bra, naughty girl." He growled and dove right in biting and nibbling her sensitive nipples.

She yelped with pleasure. He picked her up off of the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. His body pushed her back against the door again, he groaned against her skin feeling her heated center against his stomach.

He slid his hand down her hip and around her thigh and found his way into her shorts from behind. He gasped at the realization that she had no panties on.

"God, you're gonna fucking kill me Mandy." He groaned and slid two fingers into her.

"Yesss…" She hissed out.

"You like my fingers inside of you?" He bit down on her nipple gently and slid his fingers in and out.

"Fuck yeah." She groaned.

"Does it feel good Mandy?" He slid his fingers deeper inside of her twisting and curving them.

"Mmm…" She moaned in agreement.

"My cock's gonna feel even better baby." He growled and carried her over to the couch.

He threw her down on the couch and ripped her shorts off, pulling his own shorts off hastily. Mandy's mouth dropped open at the sight of his huge cock, wow they were both just huge, the only difference was that Paul was thicker than Jake. Paul took a step forward and dangled his cock in her face.

"Wanna taste it?" He asked. "I know you do." He brought his head towards her lips. "Put your beautiful lips on my cock Mandy."

She complied and parted her lips, he slid his head in and moaned. She looked up to see his face full of lust and desire.

"Yesss… look at me while you suck me." He moaned, his eyes darkened.

His hips rocked back and forth aiding her to suck him deeper into her mouth. He pulled out and tapped his head on her lips. She swirled her tongue over his tip expertly making him moan out loud. He shoved his cock back in her mouth and leaned over, he slid two fingers back inside of her as she sucked on his large member.

"Fuck that feels – so fucking good." He groaned.

She felt his body tense, she picked up her pace and sucked on him with more urgency. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Fuck yes!" He was panting loudly.

He grabbed the back of her head and started to fuck her mouth greedily. Knotting his hands in her hair to get better control of her. He let out a loud grunt and released. She swallowed every bit of his delicious fluid greedily.

"Damn that was fucking amazing!" He growled and kneeled down by the couch.

He pulled her until her ass was hanging off of the edge of the couch and buried his face into her. His tongue quickly finding her opening darting in and out. She moaned out loud, his own moans vibrating against her center as he sucked and licked her. She felt herself nearing her release, her whole body was vibrating with pleasure.

"I need to fucking be inside of you." He reached for his shorts and pulled a condom out.

He quickly rolled it on and pulled her ass up off of the couch with his hands. She was amazed that he had gotten hard so quickly but didn't question it as he plunged into her deep and hard making her scream out in pleasure. He teased her, stroking deep and hard a few times and then pulling out making her beg him for more.

"I love when you beg me to fuck you." His voice was deep and husky. "Say it again."  
"Fuck me!" Her eyes filled with desire.

"Say it with my name." He plunged into her.  
"Fuck me Paul!" He moaned out.

"Good girl." He cooed slowing his pace, teasing her more.

She groaned out in frustration.

"What? Not enough for you?" He smiled wickedly.

She shook her head in exasperation, but he didn't give in, he kept up his maddeningly slow pace making her crazy.

"I need more." She finally groaned out.

"More of what?" He teased. "This?" He thrust into her deep once.

"God damn it Paul!" She yelled in frustration which only made him smile.

"It's such a fucking turn on to hear you cuss. Mmm… Beautiful girl with a dirty mouth. I love it!" He moaned and thrust into her again with a loud grunt.

"Oh fuck!" Her head fell back onto the couch cushion with the intensity.

He thrust into her again, making her curse out some more which really turned him on. He didn't stop, he slammed her body into the couch over and over again making her scream out every profanity she knew. Her body started to shake.

"Don't come yet, hold on." He groaned.

"I can't." She moaned.

"Just hold on." He bore into her roughly.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she concentrated hard not to release, his delicious thrusts making it impossible to resist.

"Wait." He huffed.

She moaned out loudly but complied. His thrusts increased in speed.

"Feel good for me." He yelled out. "Come." He ordered.

She complied most willingly being unable to hold back anymore. She yelled out his name and exploded with a mind blowing orgasm. He didn't stop he kept her on her high thrusting into her over and over again making her whimper with pleasure, never letting her down from her climax. Her entire body was tingling with pleasure, every sensitive nerve screaming out. He reached down and circled his thumb on her clit making her yelp. Her body tensed again.

"Wait." He groaned again. "Not yet." He ordered.

"Fuck." She moaned out loving his dominant voice. "You're making me crazy." She whimpered.

"Good girl." He didn't stop, he kept up his speed and intensity.

Once again he thrust into her deeper and faster commanding her to release as he grunted, both of them exploding hard against each other.

"Wooh." Paul sighed contentedly. "That was fun."

"Yeah." Mandy said sheepishly.

Then he did something unexpected. He pulled her up into his arms and crushed her body against his. He leaned in hesitantly and brushed his lips against hers softly and sensually. He kissed her tenderly and passionately. Now this was a side of him she would have never expected. Her eyebrows furrowed semi-confused.

"What's wrong?" He whispered against her lips.

"Just a little unexpected." She smiled.

"Didn't think I could be tender?" He smiled.

She giggled at his words.

"Just cuz I act like a dick doesn't mean I am one." He winked at her. "I got a naughty side too." He smacked her ass.

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. He growled and rolled her back onto the couch, he was once again at attention. They spent all night enjoying each other's bodies, taking small breaks in between. Paul looked out the window.

"The suns starting to come up, I better get going before Jake wakes up." He kissed her one more time. "It's been fun." He smiled. "I'll be back again tonight." He smiled wickedly.

They kissed their goodbyes and Paul left. Mandy was blissfully worn out. She headed to bed with a huge satisfied smile on her face. The next day she ordered a huge gift basket and had it sent to her realtor, with a thank you card for helping her find this house. That night there was another knock on her door.

The End.

* * *

_*****PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS :)*****_

_**Dedicated to and written for my pack sister Mandy**_


End file.
